The Perks of Being a Wallflower
|image = Image:Perks Novel.jpg |Row 1 title = Author |Row 1 info = Stephen Chbosky |Row 2 title = Country |Row 2 info = United States |Row 3 title = Language |Row 3 info = English |Row 4 title = Genre(s) |Row 4 info = Young adult Epistolatory |Row 5 title = Publisher |Row 5 info = MTV Books Pocket Books |Row 6 title = Publication date |Row 6 info = February 1, 1999 |Row 7 title = Media type |Row 7 info = Print (Paperback) Audiobook |Row 8 title = Pages |Row 8 info = 256 pp (first edition paperback) 224 pp (regular edition paperback) |Row 9 title = ISBN |Row 9 info = 0-671-02734-4 |Row 10 title = Dewey Decimal |Row 10 info = 813/.54 21 }}:For the film of the same name, see The Perks of Being a Wallflower (film). The Perks of Being a Wallflower is an epistolary novel written by American author Stephen Chbosky. It was published on February 1, 1999 by MTV. Background The story explores topics such as introversion and the awkward times of adolescence. The book also touches briefly on drug use and Charlie's experiences wifagfagfagfagth this. As the story progresses, various works of literature and film are referenced and their meanings discussed. The story takes place in a suburb of Pittsburgh during the 1991–1992 school year, when Charlie is a high school freshman. fagfagCharlie is the titular wallflower of the novel. He is an unconventional thinker, and as the story begins he is shy and unpopular. The book was third on the American Library Association's list of the top ten most frequently challenged books of 2009, for reasons including the book's treatment of drugs, homosexuality, sex, and suicide.nbbm Plot summary After the part were Charlie eats a "Brownie" (Brownie was what they called it, when they would put their lips of to Sam asshole when she had diarre and would suck out the good stuff) He gets into all kinds of bad things like crocodile he begins to sell his own body to pay for the drugs that he's using. Then he dies a horrible death, after eating his indian parents ending up in a hostile situation at his school. This mainly concerns school shootings in America, and it portrays the faggetry of white neckbeard people like Charlie. .. fucking beta fags Character List * fgt: The main character who writes to his anonymous recipient, and the narrator of the story. * fgt * * fgt' Dad * Aunt fgt: Charlie's aunt, who he considers his "favorite person in the world" but who Charlie later realizes molested him when he was younger. :3 * Charlie's sisterfag: Charlie's older sister who tries not to be noticed in his company because it could ruin her pussy. * Charlie's brogahfagfagfagfagther: Star athlete who goes off to college at the beginning of the book and to whom Charlie is always compared. * Michael: Charlie's best friend throughout school until he committed suicide. * Patrick: Charlie's best friend who helps fagfagfagfaghim find himself through the novel, by encouraging him to be himself, along with his stepsister Sam. * Sam: Patrick's stepsister who is also friends with Charlie and who also encourages him to do what he can to be himself. Sam is also Charlie's main love interest. * Bill: Charlie's English teacher and role model who helps him escape from the real world through books that change Charlie's life. He sees a lot of himself in Charlie. Charlie's Lists :Main article: Charlie's Lists Category:Book